rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?
How do I edit pages for Special Events? Many people have asked for information on how to edit, the quick answer was to use source mode, this guide is a move detailed answer to that question. This information is an evolution of User_blog:Kuzz/How do I edit pages for Racing series? and User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Racing series? Desktop or mobile There are two main editing options, depending on the device used: desktop or mobile. Desktop Desktop mode is based on a skin called Oasis, this is the default view for the RR3 Wikia. Edit buttons or can be pressed, normally with a mouse, or on mobile devices, the Oasis view can be requested, either by going into the device/app setting and requesting desktop view, or by navigating to the bottom of the page and selecting View Full Site Mobile / Portable Devices Article pages default to Mercury view: * Articles, Blog posts, Categories and File pages * Not displayed: Anything else (Special pages, MediaWiki pages, Templates…) Press edit icon Different Edit Options There are two possible editors used by Wikia.com, visual view and classic editor, view these help pages, which include videos on how to edit: *w:Help:Editing *w:Help:VisualEditor *w:Help:Classic editor The default editor, for Oasis desktop, will be in Visual view mode, this is fine to edit text. This editor is not recommended for data templates, used to enter data, which will show as jigsaw pieces. Although it is possible to hover over a jigsaw piece select it and edit, this isn't recommended. The recommended way to enter data is to select sauce view, the data will become clear: Visual Editor, click the drop-down icon and click [ ] Souce Editor Desktop Source Editor: Click Souce tab Mobile Mercury Editor: The default editor is similar to the source editor. Editors must sign in to edit Explanation of Special Event Data From v5.6 (November 2017) the challenge17 template has been introduced, changes from challenge16 to challenge17 is as follows: # Updated: The layout of the circuit, variant, daylight and rolling start # All parsers are now individually named The changes were not backwards compatible, the new challenge template now has a year suffix 17, it accepts 14 elements of data, each separated using "| =" in the following format: Each element of data is now a named parser, making it easier for people to read, enter and edit the required data to build the special event page. is the heading for the table, use at the beginning of every template. ?,??? (+ ?,??? CRB) and ??? Fame |Multi Goal No= Number of events in a multi-event challenge (optional), the following balance of events must have the sub template challenge17/multi, as this template ignores the event number and skip cost fields. }} Closes the challenge17 template Used to closes the table, sometimes quotes are used mid special event, the template can be closed, a quote added and then a new heading used for the next goal. There are also quotes, using the CrewQuote template: Closes the quote. For example: 6,250 (+ 1,550 CRB) and 1,170 Fame}} 6,250 (+ 1,550 CRB) and 1,170 Fame}} The current special event, Track To Tarmac has now been updated, from stage 5, with the new challenge17 template. Any problems or comments, please feel free to post a comment below, or on my message wall. Thank you for your support. Footnotes Category:Blog posts